


Give It to Me Good

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [38]
Category: Trixter (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You making funny hairstyles on Pete turns into lighthearted sex.
Relationships: Pete Loran/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Give It to Me Good

"What are you doing?" Pete asks absentmindedly while you're fixing his pigtails, holding back a laugh. He turns around and reaches up, noticing why you've been tugging at his hair. "Babe, stop making weird hairstyles on me!"

You giggle and he turns around, his hair flying as he hovers over you, suppressing a grin in an attempt to look dominant, which actually looks more like a grimace. You laugh even harder and he kisses you to shut you up. The two of you can't stop giggling as you roll around the bed, undressing each other.

Once he's on top of you, he pins you down, making extra loud moans when he pushes into you. You roll your eyes and thrust your hips up, which makes him moan loudly for real this time. You break out in laughter again at his startled reaction. "You're so cute, Pete."

"Right back at ya." He leans down to kiss your lips before laying his head on your shoulder, his hair all over your face. "Hey, I can use them as blindfolds," he jokes, placing a pigtail over your eyes.

"You fucking goof," you murmur breathily.

"C'mon, don't tell me you don't love it!" Pete tilts his head, smiling widely.

"Didn't say that."


End file.
